total_drama_enchanted_forestfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Ferry Tales/@comment-25297892-20150516233320
Discussion about the new episode 11 let's make the possible titles Mal-aysian Curse or Malaysian Curse to not make it too evident Caribbetter you hide "New Providence Hence" 1:10 Cabbage pult 74: For Pearl Islands, I think The Curse of The Black Pearl could be good, plus, I dare you to find the reference on that title. 1:11 King Flurry51: Pirates of Caribbean? 1:11 Cabbage pult 74: You just won One Million Fake Dollars! 1:11 King Flurry51: Lol "Crossbones Davey Jones" 1:12 Cabbage pult 74: Well, either of the locations would be good. 1:12 King Flurry51: true 1:13 Cabbage pult 74: Well, we should think of that in the week. Or now. 1:13 King Flurry51: how could be the challenge? Hm.. 1:14 Cabbage pult 74: Well, let me search for pirate challenges. 1:14 King Flurry51: I have one! 1:14 Cabbage pult 74: Tell me. 1:14 King Flurry51: a middle between a treasure hunt and a battleship first part: the contestants are given a map and they have to find the treasure somewhere on the island second part: the team who finds the trasure has to escape from the other two in a ptiched battleship: if its ship is flounded, they are eliminated and then the winner will be the last team with a ship survived 1:16 Cabbage pult 74: Yeah. 1:17 King Flurry51: you like it? 1:17 Cabbage pult 74: Yeah, it needs one more part IMO 1:18 King Flurry51: one more? How.. we have already Treasure Hunt and Battleship...what misses? 1:18 Cabbage pult 74: Maybe building their own ship, but that can takes a lot of time, so, better leave it like that. 1:19 King Flurry51: oh, what about they have to drink rum before to start the treasure hunt challenge and only who finishes it first gets the complete map? *rhum* 1:20 Cabbage pult 74: Or maybe this. The first team to find the treasure receives an extra shot at the start, just one. 1:20 King Flurry51: uhm.. 1:21 Cabbage pult 74: Or maybe nor. Not* 1:21 King Flurry51: it may be both 1st Rhum Challenge advantage: map 2nd Treasure Hunt advantage: extra cannon 3rd Battleship 1:22 Cabbage pult 74: Have another idea, since this is pirate themed, this will be a reward challenge, with the reward being "kidnapping" someone from the losing team. 1:22 King Flurry51: ehm.. but afterepisode 11 it's merge 1:23 Cabbage pult 74: Really? 1:23 King Flurry51: yes 1:23 Cabbage pult 74: Though it was till 14 15" 1:23 King Flurry51: Merge is at episode 12 now 1:23 Cabbage pult 74: Oh, we should make it at 13, just to have a majority of pre-merge eps. It's mostly for following the canon system. But if you want, we could scrap that. 1:25 King Flurry51: but episode 12 is Ridankelous Rally, thought to have enough number of competitors to do 6 pairs also 11 is the half of 22 anyway, I don't know yet what to do exactly, my idea was to make them merge after episode 11 1:26 Cabbage pult 74: But the 12 is the merge, and between 12 and 22 there are 11 numbers, count them. 1:26 King Flurry51: we need to talk with the Others too, and see who gets eliminated actually in episodes 10 and 11 11 pre-merge + 11 merge = 22 1:27 Cabbage pult 74: Well, let's leave the merge issue for later. For now, we need episodes, since the 21th episode hasn't been decided neither. 1:27 King Flurry51: true but also episode 14 need to be redone (I'll take care of it soon) 1:28 Cabbage pult 74: 14? Which was? 1:28 King Flurry51: Finding Izzy 1:28 Cabbage pult 74: Oh, yeah. Like how? Renaming it? Changing the challenge? Or which kind of change? 1:29 King Flurry51: strange off-chat challenge and a title that requires the elimination of Izzy..need to be redone both in the challenge and in the title I'll get with some for sure, eventually. Making episodes underwater is my speciality. 1:29 Cabbage pult 74: Ok. 1:29 King Flurry51: but as of now I'm focused on Japan one I really want it to be a success, unlike the canon episode seen in TDWT a flat out episode